Anıları Canlandırmak
by Quincycat
Summary: Uryuu inatçı biri...Tıpkı babası gibi. Fakat, gerçek hislerine ne kadar karşı koyabilirler ki?


Alarm sabah saat tam altıda çaldı. Ryuuken isteksizce gözlerini açtı ve onu kapadı. Oda henüz aydınlanmamıştı, bacaklarını yataktan aşağı sarkıttı ve gözlüklerini takmadan banyoya doğru ilerledi.  
Su akarken gözüne yansıyan tek şey yaşlanmak üzere olan bir adamın bulanık görüntüsüydü."Saçların ağardı bile." dedi kendi kendine Ryuuken."Ve hala doğru düzgün bir şey yapmayı beceremedin. İyi doktor, kötü vatandaş, kötü baba. İyi değil."

Ryuuken kendine bile duygularını kolaylıkla gösterebilen bir adam değildi. İçten içe oğluna yakınlaşmaya çalışıyordu, ama bunun aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatamadığı ortadaydı. Ryuuken, sert olmanın güçlü olmak demek olduğuna inanıyordu."Çökmeyeceğim. Kadınım artık burada olmadığı için çökmeyeceğim. Bu hiç olmadı…Ah, sanki şimdi bunun bir önemi var…" Soğuk suyu yüzüne çarparak cildini rahatlattıktan sonra mutfağa yöneldi.  
Buzdolabı neredeyse tamamen boştu, ve çerez kavanozlarının içindeki şeyler çoktan tükenmişti. Ryuuken kahve makinasını başlattı ve biraz ekmek dilimledi.

_İki küçük el Ryuuken'in beline dolandı: "Baba, yumurtadan başka bir şey yiyemez miyiz artık? Bu şeyi her sabah yemekten usandım!" Ryuuken arkasını döndü ve gülümsedi:"Ama bunlar senin gibi çocuklar için çok faydalı, Uryuu."  
"Ama annem her sabah farklı bir şey pişiriyordu!" dedi Uryuu suratını asarak. Ryuuken ağzını açıp bir şeyler söylemeye kalkıştı, fakat sonra vazgeçti ve elini Uryuu'nun küçük omzuna koydu."Bugünlük katlan öyleyse, yarın başka şey pişiririm."  
Uryuu başını salladı ve yerine oturdu. Babası da kahvaltıyı servis edip ona katıldı. Ortak bir sessizlik içinde yemeye başladılar. Ryuuken oğlunun masum, deniz mavisi gözlerine baktı ve ilk başta okula gitmekten nasıl da korktuğunu hatırladı."Baba, sana ihtiyacım var!" diye haykırmıştı."Beni yalnız bırakma!"_

  
Ryuuken kahvesini aldı ve oturdu. Çilek reçeli ve ekmek –kahvaltısı bundan ibaretti. Aslında günün en önemli öğününün bu olduğunu bilmesine rağmen kahvaltıyı atlayadabilirdi."Doktorlar nasıl sağlıklı kalınacağını bilir, ama bu, onların bunu yapacağı anlamına gelmez. Sen yine de kendine iyi bak, Uryuu."  
Kahvesinden bir yudum alır almaz ayağa fırladı ve mutfağı terk etti.

xxx

Uryuu neden hayatta olduğunu sorgulayarak ve nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak gözlerini açtı. Daha sonra kendini kaybetmeden önce gördüğü son şey aklına geldi: Bir Quincy oku."Ryuuken…" diye mırıldandı ve bu ismi bu sefer nefretle söylemediğinin farkına vardı. Ryuuken her zamanki kendine güvenen yüz ifadesiyle odaya girdi.

"Sonunda kendine geldin demek."  
Uryuu kaşlarını çattı."Beni neden kurtardın?"  
"İşini kendin halledemediğin için. _Yine._"  
"Senin yardımına falan ihtiyacım yoktu."  
"Öyle mi? Öyleyse seni kurtarmama izin vermemen gerekiyordu."  
"Şimdi ne yapmamı bekliyorsun peki? Sana minnettar mı olayım?"  
"Doktoruna karşı kaba olmayı kesmeyi dene."  
"Elbette, Ryuuken, her zamanki gibi iğneleyicisin."

Ryuuken sakinliğini korudu."Hala bir bebek kadar zayıfsın, Quincy'lerin yüz karasısın. Kendini korumayı beceremedin, ve ben de yalnızca doktorun olarak karşındayım. Demek istediğim şu ki, bana Ryuuken diyemezsin. Anlaşıldı mı?"  
"Kimse senden beni buraya getirmeni istemedi! Davranışlarımı beğenmiyorsan, beni salıvermekte serbestsin, _Ryuuken_!"

Ryuuken tartışmaya girmeksizin arkasını döndü."Bir hasta olarak kendini çok zorluyorsun. Birine kahvaltını getirmesini söyleyeceğim. Sonra bedenini tekrar kontrol etmem gerekecek. O zamana kadar iyi dinlen." Odadan sakince ayrıldı.

"Sana hala kızgın mı?"  
Ryuuken'in soğukkanlı ifadesi şaşkın bir hal aldı:"Kurosaki, sen burada ne-"  
"İmren bana, Ishida! Benim iki tane meleğim ve cesur bir Shinigami'm var, ama bak, senin sahip olduğun tek şey asinin teki!" dedi Isshin şakacı bir tonla.  
"Kes sesini, Kurosaki." Ryuuken gergince ilerledi.  
"Ha? Artık ok atmıyor musun?"  
"Uzaklaş. Seninle konuşmak için fazlasıyla meşgulüm."  
Isshin orada öylece kalakaldı.

xxx

_"Baba, annem geri dönecek mi?"  
"Uryuu, o…Sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum, annen…"  
"Biliyorum, gelmeyecek. Onu özlüyorum, baba. Sen de beni onun gibi bırakacak mısın?"  
Ryuuken sert adamı oynamayı kesip oğluna sımsıkı sarıldı. "Ben hep yanındayım, oğlum."_

"Başta terk edilmekten korkuyordun, şimdiyse kimsenin sana yaklaşmasına izin vermiyorsun…" Ryuuken anıdan uzaklaşabilmek için başını salladı. Yalnız olmaya çoktandır alışkındı, şimdi ters giden neydi ki?

Bu sırada Uryuu'nun içine aniden bir huzursuzluk çöktü."Eski günleri mi özlüyorum yoksa? Yo, Uryuu, onun yaptıklarını unutamazsın. Güzeldi, ama geçmiş geçmiştir. Üstelik, o iyi bir baba bile değildi ki! Taş kalpli, bencil, dar kafalı…koruyucu…Beni…korumuştu."  
Ayağa kalkıp gözlükleriyle kıyafetlerini aradı. Hiçbiri de ortalarda görünmüyordu."Of, ona nasıl da yük oldum! Anlaşılan eşyalarımı almadan gitmek zorundayım." Kapıyı yavaşça açtı ve dışarı çıktı.

Bir saat sonra evine varmıştı."Tanrım, yaralı bedenle eve yürümek ne güç…" diyerek iç çekti ve içeriye adım attı. Bulanık bir siluet kımıldanmaya başladı. Uryuu onun ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştı, ama başaramadı.

Siluet konuştu: "Hemen buraya döneceğini biliyordum."  
"Sen de kimsin?" diye sordu Uryuu, içini saran hafif korkuyu bastırmaya çalışarak.  
"Tanıyamadın mı, Bay Dört Göz?" çılgın bir tonda güldü.  
Uryuu, "Alay etmeyi kes!" diyerek yayını yaratmaya çalıştı, ama ortaya hiçbir şey çıkmadı.  
"Ah be güzelim, hiç gücün kalmamış anlaşılan." Siluet yaklaşmaya başladı. Uryuu'nun gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı.  
"I-Ichigo? Sana ne oldu?"  
"Pek bir şey oldu sayılmaz. Sadece senin bildiğin Ichigo'yu öldürüp başa geçtim!"  
"Beni önceden yaralayan da sen miydin?"  
"Doğru!" Ichigo'nun Hollow formu Zangetsu'yu ona doğrulttu."Ve şimdi aynı şeyi tekrarlayacağım!"  
Uryuu geriye bir adım attı: "Bunu neden yapıyorsun?"  
Ichigo Uryuu'yu duvara dayadı: "Çünkü senden nefret ediyorum, Quincy!"

Uryuu Zanpakutou'nun vücuduna saplanışını görmemek için gözlerini kapattı. Saniyeler sonra, Ichigo'nun bedeninin kendininkine kapaklandığını hissetti. Ichigo'nun bedeniyle birlikte dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve akan kanı gördü.  
"Ama bu…benim kanım değil…Neler oluyor?"  
"Görmüyor musun? Kanatlarımın altındaki yeri bırakır bırakmaz ölümün eşiğine geldin!"  
"B-Baba?" dedi Uryuu şaşkınlıkla.  
"Görünüşe bakılırsa sonunda yeniden 'baban' oldum." Ryuuken tüm içtenliğiyle gülümsedi ve Uryuu'yu kaldırmak için elini uzattı.  
"Burada olduğumu nereden anladın?"  
"Ah aptal oğlum benim, başından beri farkındaydım zaten!"  
"Anlıyorum." Uryuu yutkundu ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Her şey için üzgünüm, baba."  
Ryuuken oğlunu yavaşça kucakladı. "Sana iyi bir baba olamadığım için _ben_ üzgünüm, Uryuu."  
Eski yaraların acısıyla, Uryuu babasının kollarına düştü. Sesi iyice zayıflamıştı. "Seni seviyorum, baba."  
Ryuuken bilincini kaybeden oğlunu dikkatlice tuttu ve saçlarını okşadı:"Ben de seni seviyorum, oğlum…"


End file.
